Dark Truths
by Youthintruth
Summary: It's return is the worlds death
1. 1

**Villianos**

It was early in the morning as the sun rose over a building in the shape of a black hat in the middle a neighborhood. A boy with white hair was in his bed sleeping and stiring in a violent motion.

**In dream**

Lincoln was running in the woods with his family and police chasing after him and calling his name. 'I can't go back to them, not after this.' He thought as he ran faster and started to lose sight of his family, the police on the other hand were still going strong. He ran head first into a black cloud of smoke and started falling, he screamed as he saw the ground grow closer till he saw a flash of light caught him.

**Real world**

Lincoln jumped awake with the dream still fresh on his mind, his hands shaking from the experience and he was sweating hard. He sighed and calmed his nerves, it was always started like this. "One day at a time Lincoln, one day at a time. You're not there anymore so you can't hurt them." The eleven year old got out of his bed and walked to his closet putting on his white shirt and orange hoodie with blue jeans and red shoes. On his dresser was a blue and white mask with the canine teeth going over the rest, and the eye holes being covered with red see through material. He picked up the mask and walked out the room and down the hall into and elevator, it took him down to a floor called the holding. He walked out the elevator and up to a young man with a paper bag over his head and goggles over that for vision, known as Doctor Flung.

"TELL ME VILLIAN, TELL ME YOUR EVIL PLAN" a robot pushed a botton sending the man in a cage yelling into a pit filled with laughter. "Breakfast" was the only thing doctor flung said to the man. "Oh well that not so-" He was cut off by greater laughter and noises of himself yelling in pain along with tearing of flesh being heard. When all was quiet the robot pushed the button again and as the cage rose, so did a young woman with red aand green hair. She was being held in a straight jacket and restraints, she laughed showing her fangs out for the world to see, her body seemed like one any man would want to fuck, but Lincoln knew the truth. "Well hello Lincoln how are you today my darling."

"G-good Demencia and y-yourself." He said in slight fear since he knew she would eat you if she wanted and she tried to rape him. "Oh I'm swell now that I get to see you cutie." She frowned looking at the other young man and started shaking and taking of her restraints.

"No Demencia stop you just can't go crazy and-" He stopped as he and Lincoln started to fold out of existence in pain, and reappear in front of a desk and bowed. "Lord black hat sir um, I didn't expect to see you. Lord black hat in sir."

The man before them wore an all black tuxedo with a red shirt and black tie. "Yes, it seems a client of ours is having a problem handling a hero and I want you to do it for her." The man spoke looking out the window then facing the two not by turning around but by shifting his body to face then, all the while his reflection in the window looked straight at them not showing his back.

"Yes lord black hat w-we'll handle him for you." Black hat smiled the two "good cuase if you don't I'll end you, capture him if you can and if you can't... make it painfull." The man said as he snapped his fingers sending the two back.

**Twenty minutes later**

Lincoln, Demencia, doctor Flung, and a blue bear named 5.0.5 flew inside a a ship that looked just like their home/base, a black hat.

**I'll leave it at this I don't want to give away to much**

.


	2. 2

**Villainous 2**

Lincoln was beside Doctor Flung who was flying the ship into the forest by the city, Lincoln was looking on his phone about the news in Royal Woods. Lynn's team had won the championship and was visiting the city he was going to, which worried him greatly. Demencia snuck up behind him, he was so focused on the news he had no idea she was touching his body.

"For an eleven year old you sure got some nice ass abs Lincoln boy" Demencia said in a lustful craved voice. This woke Lincoln out of his trance and made him jump, she laughed as she sat in his sit and Lincoln walked away shaking his head. He walked to the back if the ship entering another room, it was a standard restroom with a sink and tolit and a mirror. Lincoln looked in the mirror and lifted up his shirt and saw on his side a huge blackened scare, it basically looked like a hole in his side.

"If only you knew Demencia, the things I did that form my body are for worst than anything you could do." Lincoln closed his eyes to think but his reflection still had his eyes open and grinned at him. "That's right Lincoln she has no idea how you want to break her, to show her fear and pleasure of a true monster." Lincoln looked at the reflection and his eyes turned red staring at the creature. "Ah yes I still remember what you did to that girl who had just moved to town, I loved it when she said she liked you and then you-" the reflection was cut off when he looked in Lincolns eyes. The reflection laughed and vanished from Lincolns sight, Lincoln closed his eyes and took a deep breath turning them back to normal.

The ship landed in the forest and the group walked inside the city, they looked around for signs of the hero they were looking for, Sunblast. "Now how are we gonna get that hero out of here" the doctor said looking around. "I know how" the doctor turned around to see Demencia destroying and throwing huge heavy objects.

A whistle noise could be heard in the distance and a flying glowing object crashed a few feet away from them, it's was Sunblast. He had golden blonde hair with light blue and orange suit, along with a blue cape. He had a huge build to himself, it's was obvious he was strong. "You Villians are gonna pay for wreaking my town." The hero lunged at Demencia and went to town on her even with her super strength, he was going to far on her, she gave in moments ago and he was still beating on her. Lincolns body shook, the doctor saw this but didn't help him and ran to help Demencia and he got beat in the process along with 5.0.5. The blue bear only wanted a hug and got beat down to the ground, blood all over him.

Lincoln with his mask on got furious at the man till his eyes turned red and his body went black, his teeth turned into fangs and his finger into mini syphs. His jacket changed color to black along with his pants. No one saw his face change due to the mask but they saw the clothes change and felt his anger directed at SunBlast. In a low gravly voice that mached black hats he said what he wanted to do to the man. **_"DIE"_**

**Yes it's a cliffhanger I told you I'm in a Villianous mood, any way we'll see where this goes**

.


	3. 3

**Villainous 3**

Lincoln's body had changed incredibly and it shocked Sunblast at the sight of him, Lincoln looked as if everything about him had been corrupted in the dark void of evil, his smile showed no happiness but endless insanity of the mind and soul. Sunblast dropped his villianous victims, shook off the fear and rushed to Lincoln.

Sunblast cocked his fist back and smiled, but stopped in his tracks when the wind left him. His eyes in shock looking at a hand on his neck holding him in mid air, Lincoln's smile faded into a frown and he slammed Sunblast into the ground forming a huge crater. Lincoln looked into the air and laughed confusing Sunblast, his friends, and the people who dared to stay and watch. Lincoln back started to move in swaying motions as if something was in his jacket. With another howl of laughter into the sky tenticals that looked to be made out of silver shot from his back jerking him a little. They swaied in the air around Lincoln and Sunblast, then they stopped and aim directly at Sunblast stabbing him from all angles.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" Sunblast screamed in pain as the tenticals dug into his skin and tore his body apart from the inside. The tenticals could be seen under his skin, they wrapped themselves around his left leg and crushed his bones. "OH GOD PLEASE STOP... (He coughed up some blood) PLEASE... PLEASE." He begged Lincoln to stop but he could fell the tenticals wrapping his right leg, braced himself for the outcome... then in one second he heard a tear and screamed louder. Lincoln had started laughing after his ripped Sunblasts right leg off. Lincoln did the same action but to Sunblasts arms in the order he did his legs but this time tearing off every finger he had, Lincoln's tenticals wrapped around Sunblasts chest and squeezed it making more blood come out.

**"Now I take you heart and the your soul" **Lincoln said in a gravely loud tone with a mixture of madness. Sunblast coughed up more blood and lost his sight from all the pain, he dealt a punch on Lincoln that knocked off his mask showing his face but he only laughed at him. "What are you... what is your name and why are you doing this?" Sunblast asked losing more blood as time continued. **"I have no name, but I am the madness that lives in all humans, I am the sin that killed the first hero and was blessed with reincarnation, I.am.MAN, and I'm doing this cause it's fun."**Lincoln ripped out Sunblasts heart in one motion, and plunged his hand in his chest with another. Lincoln pulled a grey looking Sunblast out off the body and pulled it to him as the figure tried to rise to the clouds but failed to move. **"Where do you think you're going little hero soul" **Lincoln demanded looking at the soul like a child, he pulled the soul closer to him and crushed it in his hands leaving nothing but a corps on the ground. Seconds later Lincoln fell to the ground and had changed back to the white haired kid, Doctor Flung and the others grabbed Lincoln and the corps and returned to their ship until they heard a name being called.

"LINCOLN!!!!!" The group turned to see a girl a little taller than Lincoln with brown hair, red shorts, red shoes, and a jersey with the number one on it. Demencia having recovered from her beating grabbed the group and using her super strength jumped to the forest, Lynn ran to them but missed them by a couple of seconds as the went off. "Lincoln what happened to you, and who are you with?" Lynn looked around and saw the damage that had been done, and a huge puddle of blood belonging to the hero.

Xx

**With the Doctor**

The Doctor was flying the ship to their base while looking back making sure Lincoln was ok, he was sleeping in his chair peacefully while the rest of the group traded looks. "I'll be the first one to say it, what the fuck was that thing... why did Lincoln-" "That wasn't Lincoln, not that thing. I know I enjoy torture and what not but that thing, and his eyes... it was... AMAZING. _IT WAS SO VILE, SO EVIL OH MY LITTLE LINCOLN!_" She stopped yelling in excitement seeing him stir in his sleep and smiled looking at him. She got closer hear him say something in his sleep, listened closely and heard him say Lynn.

She knew everything , she knew Lincoln and that girl was related and to be honest she wanted her. Her having Lincoln was a great thing but to have him, and his sister to was a fun idea 'but all good things must wait.' She sat in the same seat he was in and held him close to her as he slept through their return to their home.

"The body can still be used buy a buyer so I guess it's a mission complete." The doctor said in a low voice, he was still shocked by what happened. He was used to death, he killed people himself in order to work under Black hat, but that was something no one had done. Lincoln had literally destroyed Sunblast's soul, his actual soul. The doctor looked back one more time to see Lincoln smiling in his sleep, "Yeah she's right that's not Lincoln, but it's worst than black hat."


	4. 4

**With Lincoln**

Lincoln was in his bed with Demencia sleeping next to him, the doctor tried to get her out but when she started breaking things Black Hat allowed her to do as she pleased. Lincoln was murmuring in his sleep about Lynn and if Demencia was being honest it turned her on even more, she was fighting the urge to take Lincoln while he slept. So she wouldn't stop whatever he was doing or was about to do to the bear.

As Lincoln slept a black mist rose from his body and slithered it's way to the sleeping 5.0.5, the cute happy innocent bear that did no wrong was sleeping on Lincoln's floor to protect him. The fog washed over the bear giving him a chill all over his body as if he was sleeping outside in winter. The more he shook, the angrier he got as his body started twitching and changing shape. The bears entire body started to break and reshape itself into a blue fured spider bear monster. Demencia smiled watching the transformation and wondered why she wasn't effected, she watched as the bear crawled out of the room to do god knows what and she didn't care.

"I wonder what your going to do next little lover~" Demencia looking at him sleep and seeing him form a huge grin. "**_Then how about I show you!_**" Lincon's eyes opened slowly and he looked at her with a big toothy smile and ripped her shirt off and started kissing her.

**With Black Hat**

Black hat and doctor Flung where in Black hats office looking over SunBlasts body, doctor Flung saw a brutal kill to which could make most sick to their stomach. But Black hat saw something that made him, the most evil villian in that world proud of the boy. The doctor was talking about the steps to give the body to their client, while Black hat was listening to their surroundings.

He could here movement above them, every couple of seconds it seems seems three people taping would happen when he seemed to drop his guard. The movement stopped again and black hat sinced a blood lust near him, he felt demencia's lust for Lincoln mostly and he felt Lincoln lust coming from his room with her but no blood lust in there. Black hat formed to eyes on top of his hat, looking up and saw what he sinced and smiled as it dropped down to attack him but he smacked it away.

Doctor Flung jumped back seeing the creature being brave enough or stupid enough to attack Black Hat. "Sir what the fuck is that thing, and why is it attacking you." The spider screeched as the beast tried to hit black hat but missed every time. "Doctor... I do believe... this is... your stupid ass... bear you have." Black hat dodged everything 5.0.5 threw at him and grabbed his head, he threw his hand inside the spider bear and turned him inside out. "Doctor fix your bear again, this isn't the first time I've turned it inside out." Robots entered the room and cared the knocked out spider bear to the lab with the doctor close behind. Black Hat smiled at what had happened to him, it showed promise for the boy who cause it.

**With Lincoln** **Five Hours Later**

Lincoln was in his bed naked with a naked and happy Demencia sleeping on his chest. He had no idea what came over him in that moment but he had no regrets, he would have to take responsibility for what happens next but he didn't care he was happy. Demencia was always there for him when he needed her to, every since he came to this group she had always watched him and helped him.

Lincoln closed his eyes and went to sleep thinking about what to do next, "maybe it's time to go home and catch up with the family" even though he has a new life here he was still thinking of his family and he missed them alot. " Yeah I'll do that, plus they'll want to meet Demencia."

**This Villianous Arc is finished but the story itself has just begun, as always we'll see what happens as time goes ****on. But I'm thinking of a family arc next, and let's keep in mind what happened in this chapter will we.**


	5. Family 1

**Nightmaster000: Hahaha, your questions well be answered through the arc my friend, but yes I did get inspired from one of the shorts of Villianous. It was the one where black hat scratched the chalkboard opening a portal and making 5.0.5 go crazy, and I may use others if they inspire me.**

**So without further ado it's time for the new arc, hope you stick around cause it'll be one hell of a ride.**

**Family 1**

**One week Later**

**With Lynn**

Lynn was in her room studying for a test she had next week with Lisa helping her, Lynn started her focus on school after Lincoln had left. The house was different after he had left without a trace, for one the twins and Lilly were quiet and barely did anything they used to do. Lucy and Luna barley did their usual thing such as poetry, especially Luna because she hadn't played a song for one month after Lincoln left. Lori and Leni took some alone time for a week but seemed to return back to their busy lives, and then there was Lisa who was not really that effected by her brother leaving on the surface but you could hear her crying his name at night for his return.

Lynn looked at the small genius and sighed regretting what she was about to say. "Lisa" "hmm" the little prodigy looked at her older sister with curios eyes, "I saw Lincoln... on my trip to that city for the game we won." Lynn said making her sister stare at her in amazement, "Older sibling did you notify the others of this inincident of yours" Lisa said getting up and closing the door to lock it. "No... not yet... I'm... I'm not sure how to tell them what I saw." Lisa was now interested in this conversation even more, she had saw Lincoln use abilities no one in her family had and she wanted to know why. "Older sibling would you be so kind to tell me what happened."

Lynn held her hands together and trembled remembering what had happened that day. "I was walking with my team to see the city sights and what not, and then we heard an explosion near us... so we ran. But with people being in a panic in the area and running different was I lost sight of my team, I ran down the road and saw him except he was wearing a mask at the time. I wanted to run away and never look back at the fight, but something just tugged in my chest everytime I tried. I didn't know it was Lincoln in the mask, and he was angry at that hero for hurting that girl. Then..." Lisa held Lynn's hand showing her it was ok and to breath. Lynn told Lisa everything that had happened after she saw Lincoln getting mad which raised some alarms hearing the descriptions of the guy in the lab coat.

After Lisa had heard Lynn's story she ended their study for the day and went into her room. Lisa sat at a computer and typed in the descriptions of the girl, and the guy with Lincoln. Five seconds later the information popped up and Lisa looked over it with her eyes going wide, "oh my cheese and crackers, this could be really good or really bad."

**With Lincoln**

Lincoln and Demencia walked out of their ship with doctor Flung waving goodbye "Remember just call and I'll come pick you up, it'll only take a couple of minutes" and with that said he flew off leaving the two in the woods alone but not to far from the town. Lincoln had sat himself and Demencia down and they layed back against a tree, but Lincoln's main reason wasn't for just relaxing but to get something clear and off his chest.

Currently he was sitting in Demencia's lap while she stroked his hair humming a tune, "Demencia what I'm about to say may seem cheesy but I mean it with my heart so please listen." She nodded and perked up shifting her position just a little while keeping the two comfy. "Demencia... I love you more than anything else in the world, and I'm not just saying it as a in the moment thing... when I saw that asshole hurt you, I used something I promised myself to never use again... because you're my everything and I hope you feel the same."

He looked into her eyes that started to tear up with tears of joy with his words, "Lincoln... I'm just so happy to finally have someone who loves me... I remember the first day I meet you, and I won't lie I had I thing for black hat then... but I started to notice that he saw me as just a tool for him to use, and I know the doc means no harm but you've seen how he keeps me in that pit. Plus he never really takes me anywhere or give me anything unless he needs me, but you... you've treated me like you actually care for me and love me as a woman... so thank you Lincoln." Demencia hugged Lincoln close to her chest and he returned it with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on Demencia, I guess for you to meet my family and far warning to you they'll judge." Lincoln said to her in a disappointment manner. "Yeah as long as you love me I'll never care what they say about me." Demencia said proudly making Lincoln smiled as they walked to his old home.

"Well after three long months...I'm home Royal Woods." Lincoln said holding Demencia's hand as they walked out the forest.


	6. Family 21

**OK for one and I want to say this now the show is not technically out yet and I don't know Demencia's age so I did a SHIT tone of research and came to nothing so... I'll guess it... thats about it really. "..."** **Oh yeah this will have two parts in this arc. **

**Family 2, Story time 1**

**With Lincoln**

Lincoln was on the porch of his old home with Demencia holding his hand and squeezing it, she was nervous and if LinLincoln was being honest so was he. He raised his hand and knocked one the door and only heard silence, that was until a barking noise could be heard on the other side and a British voice had spoken.

"OK OK you mangy dog chill with all the barking and move so. I. Can. Close. The. LINCOLN" Luna yelled out in surprise to see her brother alive and well, and a young woman who was holding his hand. Luan popped her head out to see why her sister yelled and stopped when she saw her little brother in the door was, she ran right past Luna and hugged her brother making him fall on the ground laughing with Luan. Luna looked at the two on the ground and smiled seeing her little brother return, but she looked at Demencia and frowned at her which caught Demencia off guard.

Lincoln stood up and Luan ran through the house praising God and telling everyone that Lincoln had returned, Demencia and Lincoln walked in and dat down exchanging some words as the house shock at the others running to the livingroom. All ten sisters and two parents jumped with joy and tears of their eyes knowing that Lincoln was alive. It took about twenty minutes for the family to calm down from their emotional high and realise the girl with Lincoln who held out her hands for his parents.

"Hi I'm Demencia Lincoln's close friend it's nice to meet you all" she said with a smile showing of her sharp teeth which made the twins back up a bit. "When you say close friend, who close you talking about because I saw you two at the door holding hands." Luna ask narrowing her eyes and making Lori, Lynn, and Luan do the same looking at the girl. "She's my girlfriend duh" Lincoln said before Demencia could even think of a lie to calm them down.

Lincoln had told her of who his sisters over react to everything that her touchs as if he was weak. Lynn Sr popped up his leg over the over and gave a cocky smile at his son. 'Damn so starting you ain't ya hmm, I respect it' he thought as he looked over seeing his wife and daughters fuming in anger at what Lincoln had said to them.

Lincoln looked at them and saw the happiness and hope in their eyes turn to anger and discuss at Demencia, he knew she could defend herself but this was something he needed to do. Plus Demencia probably would kill most of them and raise the rest, and that's a bad way to go with things and that's way it's plane B. "LOOK HERE, ENOUGH OF THAT I'VE GOT SHIT TO EXPLAIN" lincoln yelled in fury in his own eyes and he curled up his fists. The others backed down and sat when they saw he was so angry he had literal skulls forming in his hands looking at them. Lincoln took a deep breath and his hands turned back to normal, but onlyonly so far as you could see faint signs of the skulls.

**Flashback**"It was months ago when I left this house and the reason I left is simple, I killed someone when I lost control." Lincoln was sitting in the middle of the forest with his legs closed and his eyes closed, he was deep in thought but was interrupted with a terrible pain in his stomach. "Damn it man, I've been in pain all day and I don't know why" a twig snapped behind him and he turned around to see a red headed girl with a blush on her face. "W-what do...you want Hailey" Lincoln noticed the blush on her face and his own have went red.

"Well...I've been watching you... notincrazywhy... but I kinda... ummmmm... like like you" Hailey said walking up oh so closely to him with sorry eyes seeing him hold his stomach in pain, she reached out to touch him but stopped when she felt something stop her.

'_Kill her Lincoln' _Lincoln looked at the girl and backed away from her making her start to tear up '**KILL HER ****LINCOLN**' she pulled bach her handbut walked up close '**_WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO LINCOLN, IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE THE PAIN STOP AND I KNOW YOU WANT IT TO STOP! _**' Lincoln fell to the ground and started panting and Hailey ran up to him grabbing his hands. "LINCOLN. LINCOLN. LINC_OLN. LINCOLN. LIN**COLN. LINCOLN!**_'

Lincoln was on the ground and started to shake in Hailey's arms, "Lincoln?" she ask worryingly about him. '**_DON'T WORRY LINCOLN I'LL STOP THE _****_PAIN_**' a feminine voice told him as he saw the world go dark.

**Flashback end**"I didn't have control of what I did next and I remember my body killing that poor girl and ... laughing... oh God the laughing wouldn't end, the next then I knew I was running from you guys and the cops with that voice and mine saying over and over again that I killed that girl and so... I ran" Lincoln's fist were completely normal and the house was silent with the story they received.

**OK there will be another part of this chapter of the arc of family, since you know... there was no actual telling of back story for our character. But I found something interesting on my research for Demencia's story, so yeah piece. **


	7. Family 22

**The deeper things go the crazier things, but the questions still remain. What was that voice in Lincolns head, how did Lincoln get the scar on his side, how will the family deal with Demencia, and what is going through Luna's mind in the sight of Demencia. Will this answers be explained, find out in the family arc of Dark Truths.**

The family was silent as Lincoln's story sunk in and a since of dread washed over the family, but it vanished when they saw tears coming from the boy and Demencia holding him through it all. It was clear what ever happened to him he had no control over and they can accept that, but there was still this young woman to deal with and the ladies of the house was having none of it.

"Lincoln, we understand that it wasn't your fault and we still love you," the mother said watching her only son wipe away the tears before they fell. "But I still have one problem that I needs answers to," she looked at Demencia and and narrowed her eyes making Lincoln look confused. But Demencia knew what that look was, it was a look of a mother protecting her child from danger.

"Why the hell is this sluty skank touching and holding hands with my brother, you CLEARLY did something to him to date your freaky dinky ass." Luna said before the mother could let a word out, "LUNA LOUD! I was about to say the same thing but still don't say such things" the mother looking back at the son who was gone. Demencia was over Luna and Rita with her hands holding them in by the throats ready to kill them but stopped seeing a shadow.

A huge black figer was over them and was growling in anger showing it's sharp teeth and it's red eyes. 'Red eyes?...Lincoln' Demencia calmed down and walked up to Lincoln and touched his chest felling his heart beat. "It's OK Lincoln remember you said you wanted ththem to be their if we have kids, remember." Felling Demencia's touch Lincoln's body shank back to normal but his eyes were still red and his hands were syphs. He looked at Demencia and grabbed her side kissing her passionately and the letting her go still in his arms and looked at his family"**_You judge the woman I love and she hasn't even done anything yet, this isn't the first time you've jumped to conclusions either." _**Lincoln looked in Demencia eyes and laughed which confused everyone. "**_You're already with child anyway so it doesn't matter what they think of you, I love you Demencia even if the world hates you I'll always love you._**" Lincoln lifted her in his arms and looked at her and back to his family and back at her, "_**Tell them your story... we still have time before we go**._" Lincoln's eyes and hands turned back to normal and he set Demencia down with a blush and both of their faces.

Demencia shook her head and sighed, "I was born a normal little girl in New York City, my parents were... hardly at home since they were scientists. I was home one day when they walked in the apartment and looked at me with dull eyes, they were gonna lose their jobs if they didn't do something for the human body project someone wanted. So they ran test and did surgeries on me to try and turn me into a weapon of sorts, I remember watching them eat high class meals while I starved for days in a cage on the cold hard floor until I ate... (sigh)... it got so bad that when they offered I ate people." Demencia laid her head on Lincoln's shoulders and looked at him, all he gave was a smile that pushed her to continue.

"After that... that's all I was mostly capable of eating since the surgeries were changing me to much to return to my old self,it took time and training to eat other foods again. That's why when I'm in a fight I'll bite or eat someone, it's cause I can't help it." Doctor Flung ship landed in the forest and he pressed a button alerting Lincoln to come home. "Then one day I meet our boss and he helped me, but he still knew I was dangerous so he kept me in that pit, and then I meet Lincoln" A pepping caught everyone's attention and Lincoln stood up along with Demencia who had grabbed his arm ready to leave so she wouldn't kill Luna and rita in her anger towards them. "**_Well that's all the time I have for today but I'll be back from time to time to... talk._**"

Lincoln walked out the house and walked to the forest with no one trying to stop him from leaving. All this information that he just gave them and he didn't even seem to care about them, just that girl he brought with him. Then their was the news that he said she was pregnant and it even caught Demencia by surprise, and his voice didn't change back from that evil demonic one. To much had been said and it was going to fast for anyone to handle, and if Lynn was being honest she was happy he left since she was scared of him.

**With Lincoln**

"Lincoln do you think they'll accept me or hate me" Demencia ask laying down in their bed, after their first time together Lincoln asked black hat if they could stay together in his room to which he agreed. "Well they better, cause if not... then I don't know what I'll do." Lincoln said with his voice back to normal laying in between Demencia's breasts. **(that one was for you geo)**

**OK I just wanted to get the backstory out the way cause why not, right.** **Now (chough chough), With the tragic background of Demencia revealed to the family and her anger for Luna and Rita what will happen next is a mystery. But find out in the next episode of DARK TRUTHS!**


	8. Family 3

**It.IS.TIME.TO.GET.REALLY.REALLY. SEROUS. NO TIME FOR GAMES BOYS AND GIRLS, ITS TIME TO ****FOR FANFICTIONS!**

Lincoln and Demencia were laying in the bed together relaxing talking about what had happened at the loud house. "Lincoln when you said i was pregnant was it true... or was it a lie." She looked up on him as she laid on his chest as he let out a long sigh, "sadly it was a bluff to shut everyone in my family up. But if you want to have a baby, I'm all for it if you want." Lincoln looked down at Demencia smiling at him as he kissed her forehead.

**With Black Hat**

Black Hat and Dr. Flung were in the lab with Lincoln's DNA in a tube and being tested on. Black Hat watched the doctor work with the blood he got when Lincoln went to sleep. "I... I can't believe this... SIR BLACK HAT" the doctor yelled needing his masters attention. "Yes""Ahhhh" Black Hat appeared behind the doctor with his mediocre look on his face. "Sir Black Hat sir it seems Lincoln has the same blood type as you sure sire, and im confused as to why that is s-sire." Black hat frowned at the doctors discovery and and looked down in thought and smiled.

"Doctor, I would like you to fetch Lincoln for me and tell Demencia to stay in their room, this won't take long." The doctor gave Black Hat a salute and ran to get Lincoln from his room, when the door closed blacked Hat had a wide grin on his face and his hands were twitching with anticipation.

"Oh Brother how I have waited for our reunion for a long long time." Black Hat sat diwn and a chair formed under him allowing him to sit down.

The doctor walked back inside the room with Lincoln behind him with a sent of death around him, Black looked at Lincoln with a smile. "Lincoln I have not spoken to you since the sunblast mission, how are you handling you powers. Also dr.Flung leave us."

The doctor bowed as he ran out the room to safty while Black Hat and Lincoln talked about whatever it was that was important. Black Hat took a deep breath to collect his thoughts to make sure his questions couldn't be misunderstood. "Lincoln your father what was his name," Lincoln arched his brow in confusion since Black Hat never asked before. "His name is Lynn Loud" "and your mother's name what is it" Lincoln was really confused now "It's Rita, Rita Loud" Black Hat clapped his hands together and let out a huge sigh. "Lincoln I'm going to tell you a story about myself and my family, don't stop me if you recognize the names."

"It was seventeen years ago back when I had someone I could trust, someone I actually saw as family through blood, someone who had beaten me multiple times... and he was my brother Lynn." Lincoln eyes went as wide as the moon after putting together what he was saying. "I thought he was killed by a blonde mask super hero, she always hated my brother for his evil ways and wanted him to change."

Lincoln was having a mental break down on the information given to him by Black Hat. "Lincoln you have the DNA of both of my brother and that super hero known as Light Slash." Black Hat faced Lincoln with a grin on his face that also turned to his usual frown. "I know this is a lot to take in and I just found out myself, but the next time you go to your family tell my brother Lynn I'll be coming to visit him." Lincoln nodded and walked out the room quickly running towards Demencia in their room.

He ran in the room and crashed into Demencia with a hectic look on his face. "Demencia we have to go back to my old hou-... Home my old home, I just found some news out that's very important." Demencia didn't say a word as she ran behind Lincoln and into the ship were dr. Flung flew them to royal woods.

**With Lynn Sr**

Lynn sr and Rita were in an unground base under their home throwing punches and kicks at each other. Lynn sr grabbed Rita's leg and threw her across the room they were practicing in, there were weapons on the wall ranging from swords of light down to guns of metal. Lynn rushed at the mother of his children and kicked making her block the assault while asking a question. "Lynn sweetheart?" Rita flipped him over and threw another punch with her arm glowing, "Yes sweaty what is it?" Lynn back flipped away and tendrils came from his back with his fingers sharp. "It's Lincoln, he's going. (Swing/dodge) Down. (Swing/dodge) The same. (kick/ block) Path you took. (Kick/dodge) And we both left. (Dodge/ kick) The raise this family." Their fighting was in sync with their conversation the two not pulling any punches. "I know THAT. Honey but HE. Made the choice and WE. Must respect that, to my dismay finding OUT. He is with my brother." The two stopped and looked at each others body in the mist of their fight, light and dark together in love. The two had been through so much together and now it was Lincoln's turn.

**"I will leave it here for now as always I hope you have a wonderful day. It may take me a minute to update with twitch but still piece."**


	9. End of family

**Ok for one yes the family arc is done that was really for back story but I have something else to say. I've noticed that the darkness in the family arc was non existent and that will be the LAST time that crap happens purposely. But now its time for the boy Lincoln to yo go to the basics and do it at it's finest.**

Lincoln walked up to the door and nocked on the door hard as hell giving the entire house a boom with his fist.

Lincoln tapped his foot which started the ground to shake as his eyes narrowed, Lincoln sighed and turned facing Demencia not getting a response. He look over and saw his old neighbor mister Grouse keeping his garden well kept, Lincoln's eyes turned black and a wicked smile crept on his face.

**"Demencia I want you to wait in the ship with Dr.Flung untile I come back... Now."** Hearing his voice deepen and echo alerting her of his intention. "Lincoln please you know I wouldn't miss a killing spree, I'll watch from afar if I have to." Lincoln looked at her with mild displeasure with her staying but agreed.

Demencia was on top of Mr. Grouses house while Lincoln putt on his mask and darkened his uncovered body parts black as night. Lincoln steeped close to mister Grouse and tapped him to get his attention, the old man waved him away which Lincoln did something that would get his attention. "Hi mister grouse long time no see" Lincoln said in a childs voice making the elderly man turn around and see a masked figure looking at him with long sharp fingers. The old man fell to the ground and looked around for help but found none.

He got up as fast as he could and tried to run but felt incredible slow pain at first in his back but moved to his arm, he looked over and saw it was on the ground surrounded by blood. He turned around and saw the figure looking at him, but before he could run again his left leg was strapped by tendrils creeping through the skin.

'What the hell is happening, please someone help me.' The old man tried to call for help but he fell silent as the tendrils made it to his lungs and started squeezing the air out off him slowly and once they were empty it would realise but cut the body parts.

The fingers pushed through the shoulders and breaking the bones of the elderly man. Lincoln's fingers sparked and send a wave of painful electricity into the body, making blood come from his eyes and mouth which gave the simulation of drowning.

The tendrils moved to the head and struck the skull to hurt the brain but not the brain itself. Lincoln knew it would only stop the pain and end the fun, they stabbed the muscle chasing the pain to flow through the body repeatedly.

Lincoln had enough of this nonsense and released his hands, and then stapped the man through the heart sending it flying into the air killing the old man.

Demencia was in awe as she watched Lincoln end the old man who did nothing wrong to anger him and she loved it. Demencia also saw someone else watching but wanted to wait to see what Lynn would do to her brother.

Lincoln was so zoned out that he jumped and left the scene, Demencia jumped and landed behind lynn scaring her and grabbing her before running after Lincoln with Lynn on her back.

"Wh-w-w-what the hell are-are you doiiiiiing." Lynn screamed in slight fear of what was happening, but two minutes of riding Demencia and she was loving the rush of chase for her brother. She had a lot of questions of course but the excitement that was given to her by this green haired girl made Lynn's heart pump like never before. They were on Lincoln's tail literally as he jumped and ran through the streets killing people with his hands and tail.

His tail having sharp ends cutting anything it touched as he ran through the town, Lincoln stopped in the middle of the street looking frankly into the air. He eyes went wide when he caught smell of someone coming to him fast, he knew it couldn't have been Demencia and Lynn cuase they were two blocks away and... They couldn't fly.

A bright light crashed down from the sky and rose up with hus chest puffed out. Lincoln was shocked to see the man since he was his older twin. The man was and elder with a white with a grey mustache, he had a white and orange super suit with a blue cape.

"You there stop criminal scum, you have killed to many innocent people and now... I will have to kill YOU."

Lincoln backed up in fear of his on grandfather wanting to kill him, Lincoln started run away from his pop pop a fast as he could. See the old man snapped out him out of his murderous rage with the aroa surrounding his grandfather at that moment "DEATH."

That what he smelled and continued to as his Grandpa flew over him the intire time crashing into the ground to catch him. Lincoln knew that sell of death well since he gave it off something, but black Hat got him used to the smell the smell alot since black Hat didn't want Lincoln to really go out on missions and stay near him.

Demencia and Lynn saw the scene unfold with slight fear of what could have happened.

**Here we are back again with the dark theme returned and the story reaching a new level. Comment theories on what you think will happen next I'm curious.**


	10. I'm Awake, I'm Alive

**Gamelover41592: I wanted to show that Lincoln isn't afraid to kill anyone unless their family, and don't worry about flip... _His time will come sooner or later._****Without further ado I bring you to the Dark truth.**

Lincoln ran faster and faster trying to escape his grandfather, who was after him with fury in his eyes. 'I wondered if he would show this anger if he knew it was me under this mask.' Lincoln jumped as his grandfather crashed down on his again. **_'Kill.Him'_ **"Oh no, not you and not the time for you" **_'Kill him, if you don't he'll kill you. plus he's old as hell the world won't miss him, plus I can fell it' _**

**_Boom boom, boom boom, boom boom._**

**_'Nighty night Lincoln, When you wake up I'll have handled everything' _**Lincoln stopped and fell to the ground and the hero landed right over him looking over the body.

"Such a disappointment, you kill the weak but when the strong come you run. Well at least I'm gonna end you before you became crazy, well more than you already were." The hero raise his hand and powered up his attack in his fists forming light around them and slamming them into Lincoln. But he didn't fell the blood on his hands, the rush of the death coursing through his body was not there.

**_"Save me before I become crazy... Maybe it's already happened." _**Lincoln pushed the hero of of his body and sprang up into action getting a fell for his body. **_"Look at me! I'm Amazing and this body, I can have some serious fun today. No more back seat driving for me... Now I get to drive the tank._****_" _**Lincoln Looked at his grandfathers direction as the old man looked at the boy in confusion.

"You're not the same kid i just beat are you? So what and who are you?" The hero readied himself for another fight, and sensed two more people behind a house behind him ready to attack.

**_"You don't have to worry your old ass head about what I am, and you you won't live long enough to now who I am... But you can call me dead joker the clown king, Dead for short." _**Dead clapped his hands together and pulled them apart showing a syph with a red blade, a green hand, and black designs of laughing mouths and HaHaHa's.

"Yeah you're gonna be dead alright when I'm done with you dumb fucker." The old Hero blasted a light at dead and missed but tearing his shirt, joker looked at the damage and back at him.

Dead had red eyes and green hair with the signing of the blood painted mouth. Dead jumped up cocking his arms back with his syph and falling to the hero to kill him **_"Miss me miss me now you've gone and pissed me-" _**Dead clashed with the hero pushing him into the ground forming a crater under them. **_"OFF!" _**Dead slide under the old hero and in one swing slashed his head clean off.

**_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" _**The hero's head slide off and blood shot out from his neck making dead smile as he swung his blade and and danced in the blood of his grandfatherand started singing.

**_"I've got youuuuuu under my skin, I've tried sooooooo not to give innnnn, but I've got yooooouuuu under my skin. I've trued soooooo not give, _but I've got yooouuuuu **under my skin..." Dead fell to the ground unconscious as Lynn and Demencia arrived and grabbed him running away from the scene.

Lynn looked at the dead hero and knew who it was under that mask he had on "rest in piece pop pop" lynn continued to run behind Demencia to help Lincoln and passed by many bloody scenes. If she was honest it didn't affect her at all, all around she saw people vomiting and crying but she wasn't bothered by it. If anything she liked the smell of the dead bodies her brother made, it was soothing and oddly calming in a way and she wanted to have some fun with it to. Lynn's eyes flashed black fir a moment only being caught by Demencia who smiled at the scene. The three got on the ship Dr. Flung flew in to get them and left back to Black Hat.

**Back to the hero**

The bidy didn't move for two minutes until it's handle twitched, "didn't anyone ever tell that kid, if you're gonna kill an old hero aim for the heart." The blood in the hero swung and swang it's way to it's head and reconnected it to it's body. "I wonder if you like the brother I gave you Lincoln, I know I do."

**And that's all I wrote, pop pop knows and Lynn is showing potential for a great power inside of her, who knows what well happen next but you will when tune in next to for the next chapter of Dragon Ball... I mean Dark Truths**


	11. Gospel of dismay

**I got inspired by the destroy all humans game add. **

**Gospel of dismay**

Black Hat was in his office with narrowed eyes looking at his niece Lynn as she was avoiding eye contact with him. Black Hat cleared his voice making her turn her attention to her now known uncle. " Well things sure have seemed to have bumped up really quickly, it seems the deeper things go the crazier it gets... and if I had it my way you'd already be dead." Lynn eyes widden and fear washed over her with her body telling her to run bit Black Hat smiled and said. "Kidding if you couldn't tell I get so bored I ammuse myself. But enough about that what I want to know is what are you going to do know?"

Lynn sighed thanking God that she wasn't gonna to die, but still sh was on her guard against her uncle. "I dd-on't know w-what you mean Mr. B-B-Black Hat." She said in fear making Black Hat frown at her, as darkness slowly began to devour the room and them in it without Lynn's notice.

Black Hat formed a fist as his anger consumed him, he was taking deep breaths and counting to relax himself. "Lynn. Do you know what you've just done has pissed me off. I am you your family Lynn and yes while my reputation has grown to the world as a stone cold killer of anyone I don't kill family." The darkness had grew to it was on all sides off Lynn without her noticing Snapchat smiled. "But you on the other hand my have a different opinions on kill or dont kill... I know you WILL." Black Hat snapped his fingers and dark black goo grabbed Lynn and pulled her into the black void of nothingness.

**IN BLACK VOID**

Lynn glided across the dark plane as if she was a bird in the sky, she looked at her hands and noticed they were changing grey. "Ah...Aaaaaaahhhhhh" Lynn's body was changing piece by piece as her eyes became blood red, her hair became as white as Lincoln's, her checks started to shrink inward in her face and her ears no longer there but could hear something. She heard little whispers that she couldn't make out but started to grow in sound.

"**_Leach will...LEach Will...LEAch WIll...LEACH WILL!...KILL... KILL...KILL..THEM...ALLLLLLL_**"

**Three hours Later**

A little boy is running down the street with a plane in his hand swooping it through the air with the moon shining its light on the world. He was laughing and playing with his cross around his neck bouncing around. "The lord has given us such a blessed day, I am so grateful for my life and those around me." The kid stopped and saw Lynn walk up to him with a smile on her face. Her eyes was blue and a smile on her face, everything about her was just so inviting and the feeling of joy just by being close to her was amazing.

Lynn kept smiling at the boy and walked closer to him, she extended her hand out and the boy grabbed it laughing. "Hey my name is Lynn and what happens to be your name" she said happy to the boy with her blue eyes seemingly glowing in the moon light.

"I'm Michel, it's a nice day isn't it." He smiled at the girl with her smiling back.

'**_Aaaaaaaaw he's so sweet... Lets rape him then kill him then rape his corps._**' Lynn smiled as the voice in her head kept giving her ideas of what to do to the innocent boy. "Hey do you want some candy, I've got some tucked away in a hiding spot." The boy agreed and followed down the road and into the an abandoned house, he walked ahead when entering the building and Lynn closed and locked the door.

Lynn's body changed grey with red eyes and her fingers turn to claws, in one swift motine cut the fingers off of the boy. "Ahhhhhhhhhh" Lynn smiled and licked the blood off her hands. "Ooooohhhh~" Lynn's eyes went to the back of her head, "I just loooooove the taste of blood and the felling of the victims fear was over me, it's so... invigorating" Lynn watched the boy freak out on the floor and cut his wrist clean off making more blood blow from the child. The boy tried to crawl away but felt a hand holding his leg, he looked diwn and saw Lynn's shadow wrap around his torso and formed a chain holding him in his spot. Lynn then cut the knee capps off which earned her another scream from the boy.

"PLEASE OH PLEASE GOD WHY SO ONE ANYONE... IN THE NAME IF ALL THINGS HOLY HELP MEEEEEE!" The boy screamed making Lynn laugh with joy at his dismay.

"Aaaawwww he's doing a little prayer before he dies, well kid this is my gospel of dismay I hope you like do." Lynn cut the child arms off gaining anorher scream as she herself was screaming in pleasure. " OH YES! FUCK YEAH! THAT'S THE SHIT I LIKE TO HEAR... Buuuuut sadly this has to end sooner or later. I'll end it right now if you curse right here and now."

The boy didn't answer he wasin to much pain but he knew he wanted it to end. "F-f-f...fuck... you" Lynn got closer and smiled placing a hand on her ear. "Fuck you... You stupid whore, I hope you die choking on some dick you pussy little bitc-"

Lynn cut the boy's head clean off with her hand and tasted it again while grabbing her breasts. She was getting so exited over the torture that her pussy was getting soaking wet, she didn't even noticed the puddle of orgasms she had from the beating of the kid. Now satified dealing such damage Lynn in her new form opened her mouth ten inches long and right inches wide and ate the body and any parts cut off. After the body was gone Lynn grabbed the toy train and left the scene of the crime nothing left but her and the child's fluids.

**I'll leave it here... For now.**


	12. The real Mad Hstter

Black hat looked outside his window in thought as he watched lynn drag a body bag into his base. 'The boy only had to unlock his through fear, anger, and sadness. While Lynn only need a push in the right direction, but I wonder... what of the others' Black Hat thought as a smile crept up on his face "Oh this is gonna be FUN!"

**With Lincoln**

Lincoln was with Demencia sleeping on their bed as a fixed 5.0.5 protected them. The bear changed after his transformation and grew with darker fur and more angry towards other. He still gave hugs only to the people in the base though and saw Lincoln as it's master.

Demencia was sleeping well in Lincoln's arms feeling his dark evil aura swallow her up hole but not effect her. Lincoln had told her she was already so dark, twisted and evil that it did nothing to her.

Speaking of Lincoln, he himself had woken up and had slipped out out of bed not to wake Demencia. He got dressed and looked around to see if he forgotten anything and went to the door. "5.0.5 Protect her with your life. Do you understand" Lincoln said as the bear nodded and solitude to him as he left.

Lincoln walked down the hall of hell as blood and gore was in every corner. 'Shadow must have left his body without permission again and went to have "fun" with some strangers.'

Lincoln had got far more proactive with kill and capture missions for his uncle black Hat. Leaving more scares on his body and memories of his kills, he eventually just grew to the fact of him getting hurt as a normal thing and shook it off as he walked down further to see a shadow and looked down.

'He didn't get back to me this morning' Lincoln ran towards the shadow before he caused real trouble. "Dead get back below me now before Black Hat wakes up" Lincoln demanded

The shadow stop and shock ad it's body changed into a dark dead Lincoln joker hybrid. "Sorry for the mess kid but I had to talk to you, aaaaaannnd I didn't feel like doing it through the mirror like normally" Dead walked around Lincoln and placed his hand on the white haired boy.

"What is it you of all people want to talk about other than death" Lincoln said.

"Death is a good thing, like when I was the black death... Hahaha... Good times" Dead eyes turned red "look kid ya sisters at your old home some is like you and Lynn and some are like your grandfather, but one of you have both and here's a hint it's not you" the shadow went under Lincoln giving him full control over it again.

"Stupid ass shadow always know everything but won't say shit" Lincoln grumbled as he walked to Black Hat's office.

**I've been brain dead on this fanfic for awhile with YouTube and twitch sorry had to keep this sort but you understand writters block**


	13. snowy weather

**Gamelover41592: Wait and see trust me**

**Geo Soul: Yes I have a YouTube channel but it's just gameplay right now the name is Youthintruth for YouTube and twitch if you wanted to know**

**For everyone: There's more players than what it seems a hint to one is in chapter twelve name never assume**

**The changling**

Black Hat had been all over Royal Woods jumping from house to house and school to school all day. He knew Lynn and Rita saw him in fact he wanted them to, it would had been all the more fun just for them to hunt him down. He was just on top of the man Lincoln killed house watching "her" in the loud house. "I can't wait to see the real you Luna."

**With Luna**

Luna walked down the stairs to the living room to watch the news and see if anything about Lynn comes up. As she passed by the window she catches a black figure in the corner of her eye, she gasped and looked outside and focused on Mr.Grouse's house and saw the figure gone from sight.

Luna felt a cold lightning of power go through her body and her blood stopped and froze. Her her eyes changed blue while her mind screamed at her. "KILL "GASP" KILL "GASP" KILL!" Luna stood up and walked outside and went down the street while listening to the voice in her head.

She kept walking till she spotted her old high school she graduated from last year and smiled. "Perfect" Luna closed her eyes and focused on the cold power running wild inside of her.

Ice formed around her hand and head, she now had a blank blue mask with a red slash on the side and razor sharp ice claws. Her purple skirt turned blue with ice skull on her hips, her shirt tightened and closed up only covering her chest with a tear in the middle to for a show. Her boots remained the same while her hair changed and had blue and purple streaks following as her hair went down. "I think I'll be called snow storm" she walked in the school with a grin on her face as she heard the bell ring.

The students walked outside the classroom and stopped to look at Ice storm, the woman in question pulled her arms back and in one full swing painted the hole hallway in snow, ice, and blood. The students who were out of her range turned and began to run, Ice saw this as her chance to test other powers she had.

She tapped the ground with her boot and a flood of ice caught the students by their knees, in all her fun she mad a snowman by mistake. She waved her hand over it giving it life as it looked around. "Hey I'm olaf and I like warm hugs" he said hugging her, Luna smiled and pulled away from Olaf only to wave her hand again giving him a headache.

Olaf fell to the ground, spikes grew out his black, claws formed on his hand and feet, sharp raged teeth formed, a flexible tail grew from behind him and last but not least was his dragon blue eyes. "Hi I'm olaf and I like warm blood" the snowman said sweetly as if it was nothing.

Ice pointed to the the students who were in a panic looking at the small snow monster she made. Olaf turned to them and walked over to the closest one, it was a young woman and by what Ice could tell was her last year at this school. Olaf opened his arms confusing the young woman but she did so cautiously, he smiled and got closer... Then bite her head clean off.

"I leave the rest to you then, have your fun and come back to me when your done" Luna said and olaf giving her a salute as she left. He sucked up air and let out a breath of ice covering the hole school. The little monster sprouted out wings and began it's feast.

Luna was outside the school looking around the area cracking her neck from a good killing. She stopped however when she felt it, this power directly over her. Luna looked up and jumped out the way as Black Hat landed with a smile one his face and Dr.flung on his shoulder.

Black hat stopped smiling and smelled the air, "you really don't like to wait do you, it doesn't matter anyway call your pet we're leaving" Black Hat demanded. Luna sent ice shards flying at him and Dr.Flung only to be pushed away by Black Hat's power.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU" Luna yelled not knowing she was slowly crossing a line no one dares to.

"I am your uncle and like it or not I'm the one who unlocked you this power and intent, you will call your pet, you will follow me, and you will do it NOW!" Black Hat made it very clear he was not in the mood for games with luna.

Olaf was killing everything that breathed in the school without a second thought. He had so much blood on him he was practically mad out of it, and started to sing a song about his fun.

"Let it go, let it go, need to start killing more, let it go, let it go, I'll end you're pathetic life, I don't care what your going to say, cause blood never bothered me anyway"

"Olaf lets go!" Luna called

Olaf heard and killed the last person in the school and ran to his master. "Don't you just love it when the author is in a crazy mood cause I do" olaf said in your direction getting back to Luna.

**We'll end it there I've really been letting the wicked side of me out with this fanfic.**


	14. Dance in the Night

**Geo Soul: Very much so yes, and I got you plus I'm focused on twitch right now since I did my face reveal for my 245 followers.**

**Gamelover41592: To much, cause I did go all out. Don't worry once this is done we can move forward to... _Better things_.**

Black Hat and Lincoln flew over Royal Woods with Dr.Flung flying the Hat shaped ship. The two were standing in the back with the hanger door open feeling the night breeze on their faces.

"Uncle Black Hat are you sure you wanna do this, I know you'll be great but its been so long" Lincoln showing his worry which Black Hat gave him a "really" look.

"Lincoln every once in a while I need to leave the base and kill a few people here and there so-" Black Hat turned his head from Lincoln and sniffed the air looking at the ground "change of plans."

Black Hat jumped off the ship, Lincoln told Dr.Flung to go to the regular spot and wait till they returned. Lincoln's shadow withered behind him forming red two eyes and a smile, Lincoln felt a murderous intent and looked behind him see his shadow just the same as he saw last, normal. Lincoln shrugged it off and jumped after his uncle.

Black Hat landed on the ground with silence in every step leaving no marks, while Lincoln left a small crater and dead grass in his footsteps. Both of them stopped and listened to the music being carried be the wind, the two walked towards a park were they saw Lucy singing a sad song. Her voice held a mature chill with the wind swirling around her lefting the darkness around her.

"I now stand before you, leading all those who follow me named the damned and drag them all to hell, I've waiting here for the longest time to calm their souls for this hollow tune, so follow me in to the never ending darkness you shallow old phantoms" Lucy sang as the darkness if night followed the wind and consumed lucy.

"She's awakened without me pushing her, this will saved us some time" Black Hat said getting in her view to speak with his niece as the wind rushed past them to Lucy.

The darkness around Lucy hade shattered in the presence of Black Hat and Lincoln. Lucy's clothes turned into a longer dress, with a sleeveless hooded top and a ball of pure darkness in her hands. The colors were black with gold outline, while it showed a egypt style mixed with vampire. The back of the sleeveless top had a gold vampire bats flying to the moon on it.

Lucy stepped forward showing her skin had gotten even paler in the moon light. Her eyes were gold iris with red pupils, her lips were juicy blood red. Her hands and feet were wrapped in bandages, the most noticeable was a red and gold sun scarab shining in the moon light.

"My dear brother and uncle, to what do I ow the pleasure of both of your arrival" Lucy said with a sift sweet feminine voice. It was like a mother singing a song to her child as it slept, while holding back the heat of her flame of lust for blood of her family, but her fangs gave that away.

"So what do we call you now, since your an Egyptian and vampire" Black Hat said with mild joy of his young niece and her power.

"How is this even possible, we normally have to push or trigger the others in changing so how can you do this" Lincoln asked Lucy who smiled at her brother who although has done things was still the same.

"That's easy dear brother, My mental state was on a how you would say at its end" Lucy explained as huge bat wings appeared behind her. "From there the blood of the family kicked in and so my mind remained intact with these powers"

"Well enough talk lets go have some fun, there should be enough blood on the next street over" black Hat said with a black face.

All three of the villains ran through the street destroying and terrorizing all who lived in it, the police were helpless as Lucy trained then dry of their blood leaving flesh and bones behind her.

Lincoln and Black Hat watched in amazement watching Lucy dance through the night with bats swinging with her every step killing more. Moon turned to a hellesh red the more Lucy consumed her prey. Young or old, big or small she just laughed in the moment of her bliss of blood.

Lucy flew over her victims with power in her wings making the mind either hold them down or crush the into paste. The bats had them eaten whichever happened to the people, even hero's were killed protecting people but failed in the end.

The Sun rose up slowly and burned Lucy, she jumped and ran back to Black Hat who chuckled a little. "Come its time to go before she becomes barbecue" and with that the group left flesh and bones neighborhood and nothing more.

**Ok this is done now back to the story will the story been continuing actually ****_bit by ever so bit_. But in all serious though I just got the intro, backstory, extras, now time for main story got any ideas comment then.**


	15. Chasing the Sun 1

**It's been to long, Now we can get back on it, remember share any ideas.**

Lincoln and Doctor Flung was in Black Hat's Office while Black Hat himself was standing up behind his chair staring at the spreading darkness expanding past is island and into the world.

This had been happening every since Lincoln had finally went into this persona to save his friends, ' but he's still fighting it, I can hear it from half way across the world. The darkness my brother, your father had until he meet... her '

Black hat turned around and smiled evilly at the two of them, "It's been a while since the team had a mission to go on, and I say it's time to go on one." Black hat snapped his fingers making Demincia and 5.0.5. unfound in front of them, Black smiled looking down at the team with conniving evil intent.

**Five house later**

The team flew over the Pacific ocean in the Black Hat flying object, everyone was in the cockpit except for Lincoln who was in the bathroom. Lincoln was in there shirtless checking for his scares but manly the blackened crater like scare on his side.

Lincoln had been hearing whispers in his head, they only occurred when the crater started to burn up hot. Lincoln closed his eyes and focus on everything around him, he opened his eyes and saw a Dead looking right back at him through the window.

"You called kid" Dead said in a low groan sounding as if he just woken from his sleep.

"I need to know if it's you who's been who's been whispering in my ear, and making that scare burn." Lincoln asked with a serious look on his face showing slight anger.

" No, your powers are growing more and more as time goes on, but the burning means it healing or your gaining some fire abilities" Dead said still smiling on his face, to him this is nothing but a game full of fun. "Keep in mind your basically the tenth strongest villain at the moment, but enough of the questions I'm going back to sleep" the mirror fogged up making dead vanish into the wind.

**In the cockpit**

Dr.Flung flew the ship faster to reach the location his Lord gave to him, he was ready to earn his master's respect and was willing to do anything to get it. He blinked and saw the islands they were gonna pass and decided to tell the rest of the team of the mission on the intercom, " Ok team we're passing over the firey ring of heros and our mission is to steal some weapons from Heroic Labs!" Dr.Flung said with excitement and cut off the intercom but behind him was Demincia had a look of terror and fear.

**In Demincia's Mind**

"Sit still you little bitch before I cut your tongue out" the man said as he was strapping down Demincia, "I'm amazed that a disrespectful and useless girl like you is my child" he stated with venom in his voice which made Demincia stop fighting him.

"That's enough dear are ready for test four thousand eight hundred and twenty five, they little piece of shit hasn't gotten stronger than than that loud villain" the woman asked walking into the room. Both the man and woman had darkness over their appears, the two proceed to cut Demincia arms, legs, and stomach, only to remove and replace bones or break them to do tests on them to check her healing, all while she was awake and screaming in pain.

"I know she hasn't, I say we start using electric therapy to "motivate" her to try harder" the man said with a smile on his face.

"That's a good Idea but after we drown her in the ocean for the tenth time this week" the mother said lustfully at her husband giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Or we could do her like we did her older sister, and leave her naked chained up and for paid "use"" the father talked about his daughter as if she was nothing.

"No we can't, if she gets pregnant we have to stop everything" the mother said looking over the paperwork.

"Then let's make sure she doesn't, let's say in a month" the man asked the woman for confirmation.

The woman looked at the man with insanity "have you forgotten the hero association wants her to have kids plus I want grandchildren." The woman looked at her daughter who was passed out from all the pain going through her.

**Out if Demincia's mind**

"Please not there, not again... Please" she whispered under her breath letting no one hear her, she held her stomach and clenched her fists "thank fuck I got out when I did"

**Demincia faces demons that can effect her worst than anyone else can, Lincoln is facing his darkness within, Dr.Flung is racing for his masters respect. What will happen next can only be a mystery, join us next time for the next chapter of this new Arc in Datk Truth.** **_Chasing the sun_**


	16. Chasing the Sun 2

Gamelover42592: wow indeed, so tell me have you figured out the story yet.

**START**

The ship flew in the dark clouds as lighting and thunder struck and boomed around the ship. Dr. Flung looked at the monitor and timed every second, he dived down not to be spotted on the enemies radars. Demencia heart was beating furiously in her chest, Lincoln heard every beat it gave off the closer they got closer to the island.

Lincoln wrapped his arms around Demencia and held her tightly, "I don't know what's going on with you today but I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt you." He whispered in her ear giving Demincia a shock but calmed her nerves down.

Demencia smiled and grabbed Lincoln's hand looking at him "Lincoln Welcome to my home, where I was born" Demincia said felling the ship land on the island. "Welcome to hell" Demincia said tugging his hand as she walked towards to exit.

The team were about to follow the doctor until Demencia ran off causing the others to chase after her. As Lincoln followed his lover he noticed she was moving past every trap in their way, If Demincia jumped everyone jumped and followed closely behind her until she lead them to a vent outside the building.

"Once we go through the vent we split and Doctor Flung can navigate form there" Demincia said in a cold cheery voice that sent shivers down Lincoln's spin, he knew that she was hunting for blood.

The team went through the vent, Doctor Flung and 5.0.5 went after the weapons while Lincoln and Demincia went after the data.

**With doctor Flung**

Doctor Flung and 5.0.5 crawled through the vents with the doctor staring at a device that had the location of the weapons, the two over a vent and looked down in an empty room filled with gadgets.

"This is it" doctor Flung whispered to 5.0.5 who shook his head in agreement but didn't care about what he was saying. The two fell down to the floor after checking that it was really clear, doctor Flung placed all the cameras on loop.

Doctor Flung looked around and grabbed the weapons of black hats request and some more for himself, giving them all to 5.0.5 he pulled out a controller and pressed a bottom to alert the others of a mission complete.

The two walked towards the door ready to make their exit when it open up and a golden glow beamed through the room. The light forced 5.0.5 to cover his eyes, but doctor Flung stared at the light with hatred in his eyes.

"Hello father" Doctor Flung said making the glowing figure smirk at him and radait even more in light.

"Why son, still stealing and doing evil things I see. But still can never seem to match up to me, have you" Doctor Flung father said to his son with arrogance in his voice.

"I'm may be evil but at least I'm not a monster" he said with venom in his voice. "I still remember, I still remember everything, how you called Mom-"

"Oh you mean that trash" Doctor Flung's father said to him. "Don't worry you and your bear is gonna meet her again, RIGHT NOW"

**Things are getting crazier by the second, Doctor Flung has just meet his father. "AKA that shinny hero he was fighting in his dream in the pilot" What will happen next will only be a mystery find out next time in****the next chapter of chasing the sun.**


	17. FamilyMeeting

Dr. Flung stood in shock as his father looked down to him while glowing even more brighter. "I'm so disappointed in you son, I tried to show you that the light had so many great things rather than that black of evil" the man said walking up to Dr.Flung and 5.0.5 cocking his hand back.

5.0.5 grabbed the doctor and dodged a ray of light melting or burning anything in it's path. "That may be true, but black is the color of laughter and it's known dreadful things" Dr.flung grabbed his ray gun and fired it getting a head shot on his father. "At least it didn't kill my mother after failing to kill me." 5.0.5 gripped the doctor tighter and jumped through the ceiling, running away from the doctors father and heading back at the ship. The headshot did nothing to the father as he brushed it off and walked along the hallway.

With Demencia

Demencia and Lincoln crawled through the vents to avoid being see as she continued to look for whatever or whoever she was hunting, Lincoln stayed by her to make sure she didn't get into a bad position and die. Demencia stopped over an open vent and went down into a room, Lincoln followed behind her and saw her standing up looking around.

The room was a lab with blood on the floor and walls, it had an operating table and heart monitor also covered in blood and other body fluids. There were cages hanging on the ceiling and some bolted on the ground, many of the held humans or human like creatures. They had been deeply altered from whom ever they were.

"Well Lincoln, welcome to my old room" Demencia said getting a confused looked from Lincoln, "yup, this is my old room and these creatures that can't think or speak... their my "siblings"... welcome to my old world." Demencia told him picking up a picture and handing it to him.

The photo was a picture of a happy couple doing surgery on a child, the first was a man with black hair and brown eyes he wore a blue polo shirt and black slacks and a lab coat, the other was a woman with blonde hair and grey eyes and also wearing a lab coat.

"Yep those are my parents, the people who birth me and used me for experiments since I could speak" Demencia looked in one of the bolted down cages and saw to head lion with bat wings and bull horns. "They make the monsters for the hero's to kill and save the cities their chosen to protect" Demencia held out her hand to the beast and it placed its head on her hand and purred.

"So what did they do to you" Lincoln asked seeing her trying to look away from him, he went her and embraced her from behind. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me now, but I hope one day you'll move passed this" Lincoln said kissing her on the cheek getting a smile from her.

"What we did was make her a monster to fight a monster."


	18. LearnMetal,andtruelylearnDarkness

Lincoln and Demencia turned around and saw two figures standing in the doorway who had wide smiles on their faces and odd looks in their eyes, the two were holding pistols and clipboards and the walk up to our two villains. "Hello my dear daughter... oh and who is this, a new test subject to help rid the world of those disgusting worms who fight in the name of evil and darkness," the man said pulling out his gun and aiming it at his daughter's head. "Yes I do have to agree with you on this on sweetheart that these two will make fine tools to use the cleans this world of evil and grip the path of greatness for this who walk the path of the light," the woman said pulling out her gun and pointing it at Lincoln.

Demencia started breathing heavily and tears came down her eyes as panick starts to take hold of her, "I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING SCIENCE PROJECT ANYMORE" Demencia jumped up and cocked her arm back ready to kill her parents.

But the woman smiled as her daughter came at her, "disrespectful children who DARE even speak! Even make a motion, that's against their wishes will not get off easy" as she pulled out a knife and slashed off Demencia's arm.

"DEMENCIA!!!!!" Lincoln screamed as the darkness took hold over him, all his good and great washed away and was meet with only him again. The blackness was like a shadow with a master as the swirled around Lincoln and engulfed him in the for he took to kill Sunblast. Lincoln was completely in control over himself and he had two targets that he sent his darkness after, the shadow under Lincoln formed and gave shape and formed dead.

Dead quickly ran towards Demencia and checked her over seeing how bad the damage was to her, "Lincoln she won't live if we I don't do something you'll hate" Dead said giving Lincoln a look, Lincoln was too focused on Demencia's parents who were putting up a good fight. "I'm sorry Lincoln but she's gonna have to share in your pain" Dead focused his energy placed some of it into Demencia making her body shake from the coldness and pain as her arm grew back. "Lincoln her arm grew back, we.are.leaving" dead screamed on deaf ears however as Lincoln continued the onslaught towards Demencia's parents.

"You bastards, I'll kill you for hurting her. I'll rip and tear your skin and flesh off your bones after I break every single one of these." Lincoln chased the couple trying to destroy them, but simply dodged as if they were dancing to music and didn't notice his existence.

"Oh and for whatever for, she is our daughter after all and we may do to her whatever we please" the mother said carelessly placing her hand on her husband's cheek. "We brought her into this world and we can take her out, but you want to try and save her then by all means make us laugh, but it will be a challenge-" the man was interrupted by a loud screeching noise coming from Demencia.

Everything stopped in an instant and all eyes were on Demencia as her body start to shiver to violently shaking as she grabbed her head in pain, "STOP IT! ALL THESE VOICES! THEY WON'T SHUT UP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as the pain made her pass out.

Lincoln started ran to her leaving Demencia's parents in curiosity of the current events, "DEMENCIA! DEMENCIA! DEMENCIA!" Lincoln cried out in fear.

"Yes~" Demencia said with her eyes open and completely covered in darkness, she look in the direction of her parents who had left the scene.

Lincoln saw it in her eyes, 'the darkness' he held her close and started crying, "I failed you Demencia" he said out loud getting a satisfied look from her.

"Oh Lincoln you didn't fail me, you've help my see the greatness that is the darkness in the world, I know under why black hat does what he does, the only thing I don't understand is why you are still running from it when you yourself is it." She said to him kissing his cheek.

"I didn't want you to be corrupted like you are now" he sniffed out.

"What do you mean" she asked Lincoln confused.

"You're not the real Demencia, your eyes gave you away" Lincoln said injecting her with a needle.

"You the master of us, the army of brutality... we march... for you rule..." she said before going to sleep.

"I know, but I wanted you to at be spared from knowing the monster I really am" Lincoln said carrying her as her ran back to the ship.

"Stop, villain" a security guard said.

"We show no mercy to those who bath in the light of their falsehood, DIE" darkness covered the entire building forcing it to crumble down into the ground.

Doctor flung arrived with the ship and the four left the island from the sky while a ship escorting the two doctors and bright hero away.


	19. I know she’s bad and I love it

Lincoln walked in his room where Demencia was sleeping in his bed snoring with a smile on her face, Lincoln smiled looking at her goofy face as she slept, but he frowned when he dead staring at her arm and then back at him.

"What are you doing out." Lincoln asked since dead normally stays close to him and doesn't appear unless needed or called.

Dead looked into Lincoln's soul and walked up into his face, "you know exactly why I'm out and about, what I had to do to her will make her worst and all because you lost control" dead said looking back and pointing at her "I feel it coming from her, it's the other one." He said with slight fear in his voice while tightening his fist.

"You mean her" Lincoln answered understanding the gravity of the situation. "Is there anything we can do" He asked with curiosity.

"No,because of us one of the most dangerous things in the world has just been revived, at least with you I could fight her off but now it's up to Demencia" dead shook his head and punched the wall in anger close by him letting his powers slip out and effect the actual world. "It was hard for me, someone on her level to hold her back but now it's up to somebody who doesn't know anything about this situation" dead was freaking out over the situation more and more.

"I didn't know, and I did it even if it was for a moment" Lincoln said determination growing with his mind on his lover, "I know she can do it, she just needs to know what's happening".

"Fine, but I'm telling black Hat about this, he needs to know that she's coming back anytime now" dead said failing into a poodle of darkness and slide across the floor.

Lincoln watched as dead went the door to report to Black Hat, Lincoln sighed and Sighed as he sat on the bed and placed his hand on her cheek worried for what he was going to introduce to Demencia.

"It's my fault! I should have kept control, instead I left you and dead there while I was consumed by my anger. Please forgive me!" Lincoln asked as he felt her move and open her eyes, to his dismay they were completely black.

"_Don't concern yourself with these foolish trivial things and toys that's only here for your amusement, she is only here for you to use as a tool and nothing more, let it be for justice or for pleasure_" Demencia said as Lincoln stayed still and shook in fear of the soothing lustrous voice.

"It's not like that! I love Demencia!" Lincoln said still frozen in fear.

Demencia leaned close to his ear and whispered, "_then why did you leave her to die, when she was hurt you were angry with her old owners because you own her know, yes." _Demencia kept Lincoln stuck as he started to pant in heat of lust, his fingers twitching with anticipation of what the body had in mind.

"NO! Your making me do this, please stop just stop!" Lincoln begged as he felt the voice grabbed his heart and toy with his body.

"_I'll stop once I'm done showing you who your master is, and give you a matching scare to match the crater I gave you, lover_" Demencia said with a smile.

"Your not Demencia your-" Lincoln was cut off Demencia kissing him.

With Dead

Dead stopped in front of Black Hats desk and took his Lincoln like form, he looked at Black Hat who face soured at his sight of dead.

"It must be important for you to come to me old friend" Back Hat said with a smile seeing the seriousness on dead's face.

"She coming back" dead said to black Hat.

Black Hat frowned knowing what he was referring to "you mean her"?

"Life" Dead said to Black Hat.

"Death, go back to Lincoln, I'll handle the preparations if things go bad" Black Hat said as Dead know reviled to be death left.

Back to Lincoln's room

Dead slide back in Lincoln's room but stopped looking at the scene in horror. He saw Demencia sleeping peacefully holding a dead eyed broken souled and scared Lincoln, the scare was an exact replica of the on on his side. Dead grabbed Lincoln and Looked at Demencia, "That bitch".

So much shit got answered, till next time piece.


	20. Two hearts, One Master

Lincoln was laying in medical as dead watched over him, Demencia was still in her Lincoln's room asleep and dr.Flung was nowhere to be found. The silence was dominate in the room until Lincoln gave small whispers as he slept, his fear and trauma held him by his neck as he tossed and turned more and more as time went on. Dead wanted to help him through the pain of the memories he had to deal with from that bitch, dead walked out the room no longer capable of standing and watching Lincoln fight through his mind.

"Demencia was asleep when I left the room and Lincoln was by himself, I understand that bitch could had easy hurt him, but what she was doing now was just plain cruelty and unusual." Dead kept thinking on everything that was transpiring at the moment, "this is how you treat your favorite toy huh, you bitch." Dead walked back the the sleeping Lincoln who finally calmed down from his nightmare.

IN DEMENCIA'S MIND

Two figures could be seen looking at each other, one was our villainous comrade Demencia, Demencia looked around the endless bright void that was her mind and only would return her gaze back the the other figure awaiting to be acknowledged be her.

"Who are you lady??" Demencia asked getting a smile from the other person.

The figure had tanned skin with blonde hair and green eyes, plants grew from her being and wrapped around her covering her most personal areas, "I am commonly known as life itself, my useful little avatar" Life said with arrogance in her voice.

"But life isn't a person... right" Demencia asked confused as she watched life move ever so closer towards her.

" No! I am a real person, and you will help me with the correction of the world, now I'll give you the marks of life like I gave Lincoln" Life said as plants grew out of her arm went to Demencia.

"Wait what was that about Lincoln!" Demencia said in a burst of anger thinking that the woman had Lincoln cheat on her.

"Oh! That's right he never told you what he was going through, shame guess he never really didn't love and trust you." Life said making Demencia stop moving hitting a nerve about Lincoln.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Demencia demanded and explanation.

"I'll give you the short version, Lincoln and you are connected forever and I'm your master, and I had you hurt him while I was in control of your body. He understood it wasn't you but can you imagine the pain of having an abuser return and uses the body of your love on to do it." The women gloated as the plants started to her.

Demencia in one last attempt screamed for help as she started to be dragged closer and closer to the women of life, "please! please! Just stop, what is you want from me" Demencia pleaded trying her hardest to break free.

The plants started breaking into her Demencia's skin to start eating and breaking it apart parts of her body, "this is all in your mind but you will still have a mental strain after I'm done with you" Life smiled looking at her new play thin, "soon you'll be prepared for all the plans I have for you, but for now I'll send you back."

Demencia jumped up and gasped breathing heavily after dealing with life which felt like days, she turned to her left and something that made her back away in fear. "LINCOLN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" She screamed seeing dead lean against the wall mistaking him for Lincoln.

"I'm not Lincoln Demencia, but we need to talk about you and him." He said before pushing himself off the wall and held his hand to shake hers, "My name is dead, but you and Lincoln will soon start referring to me as death since we'll be seeing each other more often."


	21. Life’s a Bitch and Death is her brother

Demencia was shaking looking at this zombie look alike of her lover Lincoln, she didn't know know what to do. "Who are you" she asked looking over seeing the real Lincoln leaning on the door way.

Dead walked up to Demencia and looked her in her eyes and saw a green glow take over them, "who are you" he asked backing away from the girl as she smiled as her mind had been taken completely over.

"Please, stop it she doesn't want this" Lincoln pleaded with what he thought was life taken over her body.

"Oh but this is what I want Lincoln, Mother has made it clear to me that I was covered in your darkness and that you were using me for nothing but a tool. But now she has embraced me in her light, and you can be cleansed as well Lincoln. You won't have to worry about fear and death hovering over you, come into the light with me and embrace mothers love, true love" Demencia walked up to Lincoln ignoring dead as he stared at her.

"It's like you when your angry, except hers is euphoria" dead said as he ran at Lincoln and crashed into him forming to shadows around him to protect and help him. "Her effect won't last long but she will get aggressive, the shadows will help you move and keep up." He gave Lincoln all the information he needed to help him.

Demencia swung at Lincoln who dodged but was tripped up by her leg, Demencia stood up and tried to grab Lincoln who caught her arm. Silence devoured the room as no one made a move or a sound, Demencia's smile though grew wide as she purposely broke her arm just to get behind and strike him. Dead however still helping Lincoln stopped her which gave Lincoln enough time to knock her down, Demencia laughed as she saw the conflicting look Lincoln was giving her.

"I don't want to hurt you Demencia" Lincoln said feeling terrible about hurting his love, but it had to be down in order to help her.

"But you have already hurt me, and mother has set me free of that pain that you cause, she will set us all free forever. A world with peace that will no sadness and anger only happiness shall rule as our hero's protect us, why do you keep fight this greatness that I wish to share with you that you have given to me." Demencia said on the ground with her green eyes fading away but by bit.

"I know it was my fault your here and I know that bitch has you under her control, but I will not stop trying until your happy and safe because I love you! So please don't stop fight her because I won't stop fighting along with you, I know you've been through hell on earth alone, but I'll be there for you from beginning to end" Lincoln declared to her giving his heart and soul to her.

Demencia's eyes turned back to normal and tears streamed down her face and smile the warmed Lincoln's heart and two kissed as dead slipped off of Lincoln's body and reformed his human body.

"I hate to cut you two off on such a great moment, but we have now idea when that bitch will come back so let's talk" dead said freaking out Demencia gaining a look from Lincoln.

"I'll explain from my beginning and then reach yours" dead said calmly seeing Demencia still not warming up to him.

"When the universe was formed me and my opposite came into existence, I who ruled over the souls placing them to their salvation or domination and my sister who ruled over live allowing choices of humans to hold some lie of conquering her. Then their was the angels and demons who we both created to help us in overwhelming positions, as time went on chaos and order were set in stone and the universe was balanced. Time marches to the beat of it's own drum however and a darkness started to grow, this darkness was the second generation of man and it spread like a virus infecting those who craved sin over life. We knew this was going to happened, but what we didn't expect was the darkness to grow in life herself and she started craving for the one thing she never even dreamed of... absolute order. She started a war on earth that took hundreds in minutes, as she laughed when she completely destroyed their souls. The angles who followed life got corrupted and started to fall from grace making the fallin angles and black hat is the very last one of his kind who were there, the demons are trapped in hell and can't escape due to her, that's why he sends you out to kill heroes. The heroes are her. Newest angles who crave fame, money, and fight for her sin of order, so I gathered a few villains who I knew could do the right thing even if it my seem terrible. Demencia you are a child made from her light to keep her will of order alive, while Lincoln is a child of darkness to keep the true balance strong and that's all I can say for know I hope you understand."

Lincoln and Demencia stood their staring at the corpses Lincoln look alike, if what he said was true then that explains why she was with Lincoln when he gained his powers, why she chose to act when dead helped Demencia and why the heroes had seem to grow more dangerous.

"So this is the Dark Truth"


	22. Angles are Devils too

To those in pleasure To the pain received For Life has cause pain and pleasure is Death.

In Hero Central

Heroes from all over the world had came to one location to have a meeting about how the world state was and what they should do to help grow their plans the perfection, the civilians all watched and adored the heros that appeared and disappeared inside the building.

"We all know why we are here. The group that killed Sunblast broke into our scientific headquarters destroyed and took highly dangerous equipment, along with documents that showed the true objective of our mission." One hero spoke to the other gaining frowns. "What makes this worst is that our future seems to be at at end based of Rebecca's future sight" he said looking at a young woman with angelic wings, golden hair, golden eyes,and a gorgeous white dress.

"Yes my brothers and sisters, I have seen a vision of us being killed by a white haired demon. As you can see from the table we meet on is the very thing trapping the demons in hell, meaning this one must be a new generation of demon that appeared eleven years after death worked with the last two fallen angels" the woman looked over and saw Lincoln's grandfather smiling at her. "You've known quite some time about this yes, tell us why you never dealt with it when it was born." She was referring to Lincoln.

"Because mother told me not to" the old man spoke, "why do you think I allowed my daughter to fall for a damned fallen one" he spoke with venom in his voice thinking of the day he allowed them to marry.

"You are referring to mother yes, and that once fallen is no longer that of which you hate, he gave up his role to be with your daughter making his brother the greatest villain alive the last fallen one, ashame knowing he was the most faithful, but necessary for mothers plain.

"That may be so but the boy is a problem of his own, by himself he was no match for me in his crazed state if mind, but he is never alone." The old man said getting looks from his allies.

"What do you mean" one of the hero's spoke out as everyone in the room stared at him.

"It appears my grands son not only has the help of the fallen one, but death himself is in his shadow at all times" he said not mentioning the other thing he did to Lincoln causing another personality to form.

"Is that all? We can end this little game right now if we so wished" Rebecca said with arrogance.

"That isn't our decision to make, mother has played the long game and we are her pawns, we move when she commands us, never before or after." The grandfather said getting up from his seat, "If that's all I have a staged moment of heroism to do, until the next meeting my brothers and sisters" and with that the old man left the room and was washed over with blinding lights of the photography.

**With Black Hat**

Black Hat sat in his seat as Dr.Flung walked in and bowed to his master, black hat placed his hand up stopping the doctor from bowing, " We have known each other enough to stop with the formalities, plus you and Lincoln are practically brothers." Black Hat said gaining a smile from doctor flung as he stood up completely and cleared his throat. "I'm on the each of life and death and I'm not getting better, that's why I asked you here doctor flung. NO! Michael angel born in flesh from the light false angle also known as your father, I have asked you here you to begin the pile of corpses I see in your future and cover the false light in the truth of darkness." Black turned and faced the doctor with his wicked smile, "It's time to stop holding back and show the world who are the true villains, do not let your be bound be mortals mortality."

"Yes sir Black Hat it will be done." Doctor flung said eyes covered in darkness, I may not have any powers but I will win this war and end the path of chaos the angels have allowed" doctor flung bowed his head again against Black Hats wishes.

**With Lynn**

Lynn was on the other side of the world with bloody teeth and a dead hero in her hands she felt a wave of darkness engulfing the world and smiled, "Hello uncle."

**With Luna**

As the world was feeling the shift of darkness and good Luna sat cold woods of Alaska surrounded by icy monsters protecting her, and other creatures following her will. She gasped alerting her people and smiled at the current events, "A war would be fun."

**With Lucy**

Lucy stood as the queen of vampires in her dark palace of which housed her vampiric subject, which grew as everyday day went by. Her and her people hissed as they felt the bloodlust of war moving swiftly towards them and they wanted to participate in the blood bath. "My people, my brother has given us an opportunity to feed to are hearts content."

**With Black Hat**

'I have planned for this war for a long long time and the fact I had to bring my brothers children into this makes me sick to my stomach, but they are stronger together than I could ever be. I carried chaos and gave it into the hands of evil to save the world, balance must be achieved once again and free her from the grasp of the insanity of humanity' Black Hat stood in his off with blacken angle wings spread out but the feathers were falling and appeared to be dying. 'I fear my fear no more as I loose my grip my old life and embrace my new one'


	23. Calm Bafore

Doctor flung looked in the mirror, he and the others were going to go on a mission that was going to spark the world into chaos and death only to be balanced once again. The Doctor took his bag off his head and saw his golden glowing hair and glowing golden iris, the glow of his monster father made it's self known without permission. "I cut this stupid hair time and time again and within seconds it would grow back glowing good as new." The doctor stared at the mirror and a flash of his father with and angelic wings on his back, his mother dead on the floor and himself in tears and a half shattered halo over his head.

"I don't understand why you try to hide your hair or destroy your halo every time it repairs it's self." Black Hat said walking into flung's room and closing the door, he watched as the doctor grew angry and his eyes started to glow. Doctor flung calmed down after seeing himself as the one person he never wanted to see, the doctor placed the bag over his head again and then his goggles.

"Hid not the voice of reason obey your sins and demons to have what is rightfully mine, your words you taught me when I killed for the first time. I'm an unclean to those who are fake themselves, how ironic." The doctor walked to the door and opened it, "That's why I have my scares on my back, but enough of this we have a mission today so let's get to work." Doctor flung and Black Hat walked out the room and went to Black Hat's office to meet the others.

**With Lincoln **

Lincoln and Demencia were in Black Hat's office and saw the door open with the doctor flung and black Hat himself walked in the room, the three bowed as black hat went passed them and to his sit. 'I wonder what's this mission gonna be, it must be important if he's here at one o'clock in the morning' Lincoln thought to himself as black Hat sat in his chair he cleared his throat.

"Unlike others in this world I have sent you to be sculpted into what you were meant to be that being said, I know everything that has happened here for the passing time and this will be nothing compared to what my true plan is to be." Black Hat didn't smile as usual, no he was serious about everything that was going to happen from this point forward. "We are to go to war with Mother Nature and kill her army, we are going to gain new members in our war, they should be here soon until the I will tell you how I am involved with this war."

**Black Hat Back Story**

In sky's of heaven golden clouds drifted beneath the feet of black hat standing guard of his goddess, his master, his creator, his mother. He held those tittles close to him to understand that he was replaceable and she wasn't, even though she explained to him countless times that all of her children were special to her he knew that her protection came before his own.

The woman was currently placing the souls of those who was worthy and placed them were they would find happiness forever, she stopped however and would give a glance at Black Hat every fifth teen minutes. "Black Hat do you know what is my job?" She asked him gaining a confused upper brow raise.

"You give those who have done good in their life a place to go when they arrive on to our realm." He said with confidence believing himself to be completely correct.

"Correct... and do you know why... I do this." She said grasping another soul in her hand.

"It's the agreement you and your brother made at the beginning of time" he said again full of confidence.

"Yes... and No." She turned to him completely and gave in an evil smile as the soul burst into a golden raging flame. "It is to keep the fragile balance the my brother and his followers believe in, but for balance must come a sacrifice to make it last." She placed her right hand over her left holding the flame, "my sacrifice will make my balance last for a millennium, but I only need one thing from you my loyal soldier, guard, son." He smile grew wider and her eyes showing venom.

"That would be..."

"Die" the flame she held started crumbling and turned into dust, she threw the flames dust at Black Hat catching fire to his wings. She walked over to him as he fell to the floor. "Fear not my child what I have done to you is nothing compared to what I'll do your siblings, you will live for your sacrifice until I walk the earth." She kicked him through the clouds and he was sent flying through the sky.

"MOTHER!" He screamed as the flames turned his wings from white to black.

**End Back Story **

"I was cast out of haven as my siblings were tortured and killed, the new generation of angles were born and the war between angels versus fallen angels and demons began." Black Hat said looking at the three.

"But if you were born an angel the how are you and dad brothers" Lincoln asked as Lynn and Lucy walked into the room.

"When I finally hit the ground I was found by your father and his family and they took me in, they raised me as if I was one of their own and helped me master my new untapped evil abilities. Your father was supposed to be the head of our evil race but he left with your mother an angel and in the process became a human by choice, but not long after most of fallen were wiped out and the demons were sealed away in the underworld." Black Hat pressed a button on the corner of his desk placing a showing the strongest hero's to the weakest sidekicks, it also showed strategies along side their known powers and abilities. Lincoln and his siblings stared at their grandfather and looked back at black Hat, Lucy and Lynn looked towards Lincoln and smiled widely at the opportunity to fight his grandfather again.


End file.
